A héros, héros et demi
by Nanwin
Summary: Harry, orphelin n'a de cesse que de rêver d'une famille qui le sortira de sa condition de mendiant. Le soir du noël de ses dix ans, son vœu est exaucé. Mais le Dieu de la bonne fortune a un curieux humour. Sa nouvelle famille l'a enlevée et il se retrouve a présent repas du plus jeune fils de la famille. /DMHP/ Personnages OOC / Monde Alternatif
1. PROLOGUE

_Monde_ : Poudlard, reprenant approximativement, dans les très grandes lignes, les livres.

_Pairing_ : Relations homosexuelles entre Harry et Draco, vous êtes prévenus :)

_Disclaimer_ : Rien est a moi, tout est a JK Rowling

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 : Le prologue.

L'air, comme à son habitude dans les rues de Londres, était humide. La ville laissait passer un flot d'habitants pressés, courant les rues, se bousculant dans la morosité du matin, a la recherche d'un bonheur inaccessible. Personne ne faisait jamais attention aux mendiants qui traînaient par là. Les crises financières se succédant, il n'était pas rare de croiser une personne dans le besoin, subissant la dure réalité de la vie et quémandant l'aumône pour survivre. Pourtant, Harry n'était pas de ces personnes qui ont perdu leur unique attachement à la société. Depuis sa naissance, pourrait on dire, il avait vécu dans les rues de Londres. Il avait toujours connus les visages crispés par l'énervement, la foule grisonnante et le flot intarissable d'âme perdues. Il avait pris l'habitude de ne pas voir les visages dégoûtés ou renvoyant de la pitié. Il n'avait que faire des remarques acerbes et des regards suggestifs. Le jeune garçon maintenant âgé de dix ans ne souhaitait que survivre dans ce monde qui ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau. Le terme vivre a proprement parlé, lui était inconnu. Parfois, des personnes souhaitant l'aider appelaient quelque chose qu'ils nommaient « l'orphelinat ». Mais Harry avait toujours fui cet endroit. La rue, il connaissait bien et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de changer une vie pour une autre qui allait sûrement être pire que celle qu'il avait. Puisque, a la réflexion, il devait sûrement exister pire comme façon de vivre. Les premières années avaient été dures, mais il avait aujourd'hui ses habitudes et ses repères. Il connaissait bien la faiblesse des mères et des vielles dames à son encontre. D'ailleurs, il en profitait sans aucune honte. Souvent, il jouait de son charme de jeunesse pour quémander quelques délices acidulés que Harry se permettait quelquefois de goûter. Bien sûr, ce genre de gourmandises étaient rares, mais il savourait chaque instant. Il y avait aussi les petits restaurants qui avaient toujours quelques restes à lui passer lorsqu'il n'avait pas pu récolter assez de pièces pour s'acheter quelque chose. La nuit, il pouvait profiter des grosses couvertures rapiécées qu'il avait amassé avec le temps. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de cercle de relation cela dit. Les mendiants arrivaient et partaient, peu étaient ceux qui restaient.

Ce matin-là, insouciant de la gravité de l'événement qui allait arriver, Harry s'était éveillé d'humeur joyeuse. Bien sûr, tous ses membres étaient engourdis par le froid alors qu'il pouvait sentir les flocons de neiges s'abattre sans aucune pitié sur ses vêtements déjà humides. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, c'était Noël ! Le brun, même s'il n'avait encore jamais célébré cette fête, l'adorait. Les rues de Londres étaient colorés de multiples guirlandes et, les amoureux, qui passaient le long des allées, étaient souvent plus généreux que d'habitude. Les restaurants lui offraient souvent un bon repas chaud et les vieilles dames lui laissaient quelques pièces de plus. Parfois, lorsqu'il voyait la mine réjouie de quelqu'un, Harry lui lançait un « joyeux Noël » et, bizarrement, cette phrase était souvent un déclic dans le cœur des gens. Ils le gratifiaient alors d'une belle pièce et d'un magnifique sourire. Et le brun ne savait toujours pas laquelle des deux récompenses il préférait.

Lorsqu'il eut aperçu une famille étrangère entrer dans une boutique de jouets, le jeune orphelin qu'il était eut le désir de les suivre pour les observer un peu. Bien qu'il ne saches pas vraiment ce qu'était une famille, le brun en avait toujours voulu une. Il avait toujours voulu qu'un parent caché le reconnaisse dans la rue et l'emporte loin de tout mais, jamais son rêve n'était devenu réalité. Jamais personne ne l'avait reconnu et Harry avait fini par croire que toute sa famille était morte, du moins si jamais il en avait eu une, un jour. Le terme « famille » était encore très flou pour Harry. Il aurait pu demander à un bibliothécaire un livre sur le sujet, mais c'est sans compter sur le fait qu'il n'avait jamais appris à lire. Parler, ça, il connaissait ! Mais les étranges symboles qu'il croisait a longueur de journée lui étaient totalement inconnus.

Pendant qu'il jetait des regards troublés à travers la vitrine du magasin, il ne s'aperçut pas du regard de métal qui se posait sur lui, a quelques mètres de là. S'il l'avait vu, il aurait sans doute compris que ce regard-là n'avait rien d'humain. Il était bestial, presque animal. Comme un lion ayant pris en chasse une gazelle. Et il se rendit compte bien trop tard de la pression sur sa nuque qui lui fit perdre connaissance...

* * *

Lucius Malfoy était un bel homme. Il était grand, bien bâti, sûr de lui. Il était également, personne ne pouvait en douter, l'un des meilleurs partis de son pays. Il se complaisait à être l'une des plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre. Il cohabitait dans ce monde de luxe avec de prestigieuses familles, telles que les Zabini, les Parkinson ou les Longbottom. De plus, il éprouvait une certaine fierté à avoir épousé un parti presque aussi important que le sien. Les Black, bien qu'ayant mauvaise réputation à cause d'un certain Sirius enfermé a perpétuité, étaient une famille de grand sorciers au sang très pur. De plus, ils avaient tous eu les bons réflexes.

Lui, comme la famille de sa femme, avaient été les plus grands soutiens de Lord Voldemort lors de son ascension au pouvoir. Lors de sa brutale et étonnement jouissive mort, ils avaient été tout de suite innocenté. Mais la soeur de sa femme n'avait pas été épargnée. Cette folle de Bellatrix avait clamé haut et fort son respect et sa loyauté envers le Lord et, après avoir vérifié d'elle n'avait pas subi un impardonnable, elle avait été envoyée en prison avec son mari. Lucius n'aurait jamais fait une telle folie ! Il y avait tant à perdre et rien à gagner a clamer la suprématie de quelqu'un qui n'était plus. Il voulait seulement être du côté des gagnants et profiter de la situation. Lorsque les personnes de son entourage apprenaient ses motivations, ils auraient pu en être dégoûté ou outré. Mais lorsque l'on sait qu'il est un vampire, la réalité devient alors plus normale et beaucoup moins immorale. Les vampires sont des êtres immoraux, cruels et sans pitié et il n'y a rien à redire là-dessus.

Mais, comme bon père qu'il était, il prenait soin de son unique enfant. C'est pour cela qu'il se trouva ce matin-là, dans les rues de Londres, à guetter une délicieuse odeur qui ne cessait de lui emplir les narines. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait goûter autre sang que celui de son aimée, mais il jouissait des bonnes odeures. Et à la vue des magnifiques volutes parfumées qui émanaient de ce petit être, il avait tout de suite su qu'il ferait un cadeau parfait pour son fils. Il l'avait alors assommé et il l'emportait a présent vers le manoir Malfoy.

Harry s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard, un mal de tête cuisant lui vrillant les sens. Il se souvenait à peine avoir regardé une famille joyeuse à travers la fenêtre avant qu'un immense trou noir ne le surprenne. Essayant de se remémorer quelque chose, il mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans un lit. Un lit ! Harry n'avait jamais dormi dans un lit. Il oublia quelques temps son accident pour profiter pleinement du moment présent : il huma avec délice la bonne odeur du propre qui se dégageait des draps, enfoui sa tête sur son coussin et se blottit un peu plus dans les chaudes couvertures ; il n'avait jamais été aussi bien et heureux de toute sa vie. Il se fit la réflexion que si jamais c'était un rêve, il ne voudrait jamais se réveiller. Il était réellement heureux de ce peu de confort. Son mal de tête se faisant toujours présent, il plongea encore la rencontre du sommeil salvateur. Mais il ne mit que quelques minutes à retourner à la réalité, une étrange douleur se propageant dans tout son être. Le regard encore flou, il aperçut au-dessus de lui de courts cheveux blonds platine qui lui chatouillait la joue. Il pouvait dire sans se tromper qu'un corps le surplombait et que quelque chose de franchement désagréable lui mordait le cou. Il tenta, en vain, de se dégager, provoquant chez son vis-a-vis un grognement animal qui le fit paniquer. Il ne s'autorisa plus un geste. De toute façon, la force qui se pressait contre lui était impossible à contrer. Lorsqu'il senti la morsure s'atténuer pour finir par disparaître, il poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Soupir qui lui valut un regard orage inquisiteur. Le garçon au-dessus de lui tenait fermement ses poignets et, a quatre pattes sur lui, l'observait avec un air indéchiffrable. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment vers son regard que les yeux d'Harry se portaient, mais sur la bouche légèrement ouverte du blond, d'où dépassait deux canines aiguisées et colorées d'un rouge pourpre. Du sang. Son sang. Un voile de panique passa sur le visage du brun, même s'il évita de se débattre.

« Alors, Draco ? » Fit une voix rauque à sa droite. Harry tourna si vite la tête vers elle qu'il en eut mal au cou. Lentement, il vit le blond se détacher de lui pour s'asseoir sur le lit avec une petite moue.

« Oui, vous aviez raison. » Fit-il d'un air insatisfait.

« J'ai toujours raison, sache le fils. »

« Oui père. »

Le brun n'avait pas osé faire un seul geste. Dans la même position soumise qu'auparavant, il fixait sans réellement le voir l'homme a la haute stature, vêtu d'une robe pourpre, les mains jointes dans son dos. Le dos bien droit, le nez en l'air et les lèvres pincées en un micro sourire, il lançait un regard fier à son dit fils. Harry ne pouvait même pas se sentir mal à l'aise, tout son être hurlait à la fuite, mais son corps refusait obstinément de faire le moindre geste. Il leva les yeux au plafond alors que la pièce commençait à tourner doucement autour de lui. Il dodelina de la tête avant de tomber inconscient dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Draco Malfoy était le portrait craché de son père : froid, hautain, cynique. Ses cheveux, d'un blond déjà platine, retombaient élégamment autour de son visage d'apparence enfantin. Son petit nez pointu semblait toujours retroussé en signe de dédain et sa bouche se pinçait souvent en une moue agacée. Son sourire était rarement présent sur ses lèvres, il ne l'accordait que lorsqu'il se trouvait avec ses amis.

Ah et, bien sûr, il naquit avec certains atouts vampiriques : force herculéenne, vitesse prodigieuse, sens décuplés... tant de qualités génétiques dont il était fier. Même si ce maudit soleil restait sa seule faiblesse. Cela faisait seulement dix ans qu'il avait vu le jour, pourtant ce frêle garçon agissait parfois comme s'il en avait dix de plus. Il connaissait ses priorités, connaissait la manière d'agir de telle ou telle personne et pouvait agir en conséquence. Rares étaient les choses qui lui faisaient perdre ses moyens, et pourtant...

Plus tôt dans la matinée, son père lui avait amené ce qui, il en était certain, serait sa seconde faiblesse. Lucius avait à peine transplané en compagnie du garçon que son fils s'était rué sur lui, les crocs dehors et les yeux rougeoyants. L'odeur de ce garçon avait quelque chose de profondément puissant et magique. Et Merlin savait a quel point les vampires raffolaient de la puissance magique. Dès que son père avait déposé son fardeau dans le lit de son fils, Draco avait refusé que quiconque ne le touche, il fut clair dans le fait que personne d'autre que lui ne devait laisser son odeur sur ce garçon. Les serviteurs qui voulurent le laver se firent rapidement rejeté.

Le blond fut patient, très patient même. Il autorisa son père à donner au garçon des potions lui permettant de soigner ses carences et son corps fragilisé par la faim et dut attendre toute la journée pour qu'elles fassent effet. Il tournait depuis des heures dans la bibliothèque lorsqu'il l'entendit bouger. Avec toute la discrétion dont il fut capable, il entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour observer ce qui serait prochainement son repas. Il vit le brun se retourner, puis se rendormir. Ce fut le signal. Tous ses sens en éveil, il se jeta sur le garçon, attrapa ses mains et plongea son visage dans son cou. Il huma a pleins poumons son odeur et mordit sans attendre dans sa jugulaire.

Le déferlement de sensation qu'il ressentit fut indescriptible. Ce sang avait réellement le goût de paradis. Comment pourrait-il boire quoi que ce sois d'autres après y avoir goûté ? Son esprit, confus, ne semblait pas assimiler le fait que, perdu dans ses réflexions, il vidait le pauvre brun de son sang.

« Draco, cela suffit ! » Tonna la voix forte de son père.

Le concerné eut un sursaut qui le fit s'interrompre. Il releva son visage du coup de sa victime et observa silencieusement ses yeux verts affolés qui l'observaient.

« Alors, Draco ? » Repris Lucius sur un ton satisfait.

A contrecoeur, le blond se détacha du brun et se força à se concentrer sur autre chose que l'odeur du sang qui emplissait encore ses narines.

« Oui, vous aviez raison. » Fit-il d'un air insatisfait, rageur d'avoir été coupé dans son élan.

« J'ai toujours raison, sache le fils. »

« Oui père. »

* * *

Harry ne s'éveilla que le lendemain. Il se retourna quelquefois sur lui-même, surpris mais heureux de se trouver à nouveau dans un lit aussi confortable. Il papillonna des yeux et se mit sur le ventre, l'esprit encore embrumer par le sommeil. Il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de la veille, mit a pas le fait de s'être éveillé puis rendormi dans un lit. Ce dont il était sûr, pourtant, c'était qu'il avait passé la plus merveilleuse nuit de sa vie. Il avait pu dormir de tout son saoul, allongé confortablement et non glacé sur le sol froid des pavés de Londres. Comment pourrait-il recommencer à vivre dehors après avoir vécu cela ?

Bien qu'il fut heureux de se retrouver en de si bonne compagnie, une question tournait en boucle dans sa tête, une question que son cœur de petit garçon refusait de prendre en compte, mais que sa raison lui hurlait depuis son réveil.

_Mais bon sang, où suis je ?_

Comme si quelqu'un avait lu dans ses pensées, une voix s'éleva depuis la porte d'entrée.

« Vous devez sûrement vouloir quelques explications quant a votre présence ici, jeune homme. »

Surpris, Harry se releva brutalement de son lit et lança un regard à son vis-a-vis. Sa tête tourna un peu, mais il put aisément détailler Lucius Malfoy. Ses cheveux tiré en catogan, sa robe sombre et doré, sa canne rutilante et son sourire moqueur achevèrent de faire penser au brun que cet homme là n'avait rien de bienveillant. Sa voix, froide et monocorde, semblait sortir d'outre-tombe.

« Mon nom est Lord Lucius Malfoy. Mon fils, Draco, est parti sous peu à son entraînement de violon, vous le croiserez plus tard dans la mâtiné. » Fit le blond de sa voix grave, dévisageant le brun qui ne comprenait pas bien ce que cet homme la lui voulait. « Pourriez-vous à votre tour décliner votre identité ? Il ne me semble pas que nous ayons été présenté. » Demanda-t-il a la suite, alors qu'il adressait un regard interrogateur aux yeux verts du brun qui se fit encore un peu plus perdu qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Harry se redressa, alla s'asseoir au bord du lit et joua avec le bord de sa chemise, évitant de garder le contact visuel avec l'homme.

« J-je m'appelle Harry... Monsieur. » Se rattrapa-t-il au dernier moment. « Je me souviens pas de ce que je fais là, si j'ai fais une bêtise, je m'excuse. »

Le brun ne vit pas ni l'air surpris de Lucius ni son froncement de sourcil plus qu'évocateur. Il s'approcha du brun qui se tendit, sentant l'homme approcher plus qu'il ne le vit.

« Où habites-tu Harry ? » Demanda l'homme une nouvelle fois, s'asseyant près de Harry qui se faisait violence pour ne pas se reculer.

« J-j'ai pas de maison... Monsieur. J'ai pas non plus de maman ou de papa, mon ancienne tata m'a dit que ils voulaient plus de moi. » Fit Harry d'un air monotone, tirant un peu plus douloureusement sur sa chemise. « Si j'ai fais une bêtise je m'excuse, je peux pas vous donner de sous. »

Sous le regard interloqué de Lucius, Harry continua.

« S'il vous plaît Monsieur, dites pas a « l'orfélina », je suis pas méchant. Je m'excuse. » Sanglota le brun de façon un peu gauche, alors que le blond se pinçait les lèvres de consternation.

« Je ne vais t'envoyer nulle part, Harry. » Répondit Lucius d'une voix qui se voulait douce, mais qui restait obstinément froide. « Mais cela m'arrange vois tu, car j'allais justement te demander de rester vivre ici. » Enfin, il allait surtout le forcer a rester ici, mais si le garçon pouvait le faire de son plein gré, cela l'arrangeait.

Harry de son côté, tourna si vite la tête vers son vis a vis qu'il en eut presque mal au cou. Il lança un regard exorbité a Lucius, le visage crispé par la peur, mais également par un sentiment qu'il n'avait que peu expérimenté jusque là : L'espoir.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda le brun d'une toute petite voix.

« Harry, sais tu ce que sont les vampires ? » Demanda a son tour Lucius de but en blanc. Le brun fit « non » de la tête. « Ce sont des personnes a priori comme toi, mais qui ont certaines facultés spéciales. Il sont plus fort, entendent mieux, observent mieux leur entourage. Mais pour qu'ils puissent continuer a vivre, ils ont un sorte de malédiction. Ils doivent boire du sang. »

Le brun, qui écoutait religieusement le plus âgé, fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais ne pipa mot.

« Il se trouve, repris Lucius, que plus le sang est magique, plus les vampires l'apprécie. Et toi, petit homme, tu recèle une grande quantité de magie. »

Harry ouvrit soudainement la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils et fixa son vis a vis avec suspicion.

« _La magie, ça n'existe pas. Ce sont des conneries. Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es encore moins que ça_. » Récita le brun, alors que des souvenirs de son ancienne vie lui revenait. « Ma... tante m'a toujours dit que la magie, ça n'existait pas. Vous pouvez... me montrer? »

Lucius ferma les yeux quelques secondes, l'air passablement irrité. Harry n'avait pas voulu énerver cet homme, mais son envie de savoir surpassa sa raison.

« Tu n'es pas du tout surpris ? » Demanda l'homme d'un air à la fois étonné et agacé.

« Non... » Repris Harry avec une petite moue, gêné d'avoir énervé son vis a vis. « Tante Marge disait toujours que j'étais une maléc... malédition. Quelque chose comme ça et que je portais malheur. Quand un gros serpent a presque mangé le gros Dudley, elle ma dit que j'étais pas normal, que je devais pas vivre et je suis parti de la maison. »

Je jeune garçon passa sa main sale dans ses cheveux et remonta ses lunettes trop petites et recollés avec des morceaux de scotch sur son nez. « Mais je veux voir de la magie. Comme Monsieur Albernacle. Vous avez aussi des lapins magiques dans votre chapeau ? » Demanda t'il d'un air curieux, essayant de trouver un quelconque chapeau sur l'homme.

Lucius fixait le brun d'un air impénétrable, comme si il voyait un humain pour la première fois. Il se leva, fit lentement tourner sa canne dans sa main et la fit se loger dans sa main gauche. De sa main droite, il pris un objet dans sa ceinture et le tendit vers Harry. Avec stupéfaction, le jeune orphelin vit l'homme pointer un tige noire ornée d'un serpent vers sa direction, sur son visage en réalité.

« Occulus réparo. » Prononça t-il d'une voix monocorde alors que les lunettes d'Harry se mirent a virevolter devant son visage. Les morceaux de scotch disparurent et la branche cassée se répara d'elle même, de même que les fissures sur le verres disparurent dans le même temps. Avec émerveillement, Harry prit ses lunettes dans ses mains et les observa d'un air halluciné.

« C'est magique... » Murmura t'il, sans voix.

Lucius, lui, le fixait avec un mélange de satisfaction et de perplexité. Le jeune homme était pour le moins étrange, mais il était clair qu'il ne poserait pas tout les problèmes qu'il avait imaginé. Il avait été abandonné, ce qui lui donnait une garanti de pouvoir le garder sous son toit, il ne connaissait pas la réputation des vampires et mieux encore, semblait fasciné et non pas effrayé par la magie.

« Que dirais tu d'un livre sur l'histoire de notre monde ? Cela pourrait te permettre de mieux connaître la magie et les vampires. » Fit Lucius avec un micro sourire.

Harry se contenta de le fixer, les joues rouges, alors qu'il jouait distraitement avec ses doigts. « Je... Je sais pas. »

« Qui a t'il mon garçon ? » Repris le blond avec un haussement de sourcils.

« Je sais pas lire. » Chuchota le jeune orphelin en jetant un regard gêné a l'autre bout de la pièce.

Lucius regarda Harry quelques secondes, perplexe, avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez. « Voilà qui risque de poser problème. »

« Père ! » Fit une voix venant du couloir. « Vous auriez du me dire qu'il était réveillé. »

Un jeune garçon blond, portrait craché de son père, apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Bien sûr, portrait craché, ce n'était pas vraiment véridique. Il y avait des similitudes entre eux, mais Draco avait le visage plus fin, les lèvres plus pulpeuses et le menton plus en pointe, trait de sa mère.

En apercevant le jeune vampire, Harry eut un mouvement de recul alors que des flashs lui revenaient. Il porta significativement la main à son cou et se contenta de fixer son vis a vis avec crainte. Draco de son côté, esquissa un rictus.

« Il sait donc déjà ce que nous sommes. » Fit il avec dédain. « Mais lui, qui est il ? »

« Il se nomme Harry, étrange coïncidence n'est ce pas ? » Répondit le plus âgé avec un sourire tout aussi faux que celui son fils. « Il est orphelin et a vraisemblablement vécu dans la rue depuis longtemps. Il ne sait même pas lire. »

Draco esquissa une moue, et détailla le brun qui ne pu s'empêcher de rougir de gêne. Jusque là, sa condition de SDF ne l'avait jamais autant dérangé.

« Puis je rester seul un moment avec lui ? » Demanda t'il a Lucius, ne lâchant pourtant pas Harry du regard.

« Bien entendu, mais fait attention a ne pas le tuer veux tu ? » Répondit son père alors qu'il quittait élégamment la pièce.

Lorsque la porte se referma, il n'eut plus un mot durant de longues secondes. Harry ne se sentait pas vraiment à son aise en face du garçon. Celui ci, au contraire de son père, dégageait quelque chose de réellement _animal_. Et le brun voulait être tout sauf son repas.

« Tu t'appelle donc Harry ? » Fit il en s'approchant du brun qui eu encore une fois un mouvement de recul. « Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. Ici, tu es dans mon manoir. Enfin, notre manoir. Il y a ma mère, mon père et moi. Et maintenant, il y a toi. »

La main de Harry se crispa un peu sur les drap et il fixa fermement le sol.

« Je suis oblig... » Commença Harry d'une petite voix, mais il fut brutalement coupé par Draco qui lui jeta un regard froid.

« Oui, tu n'as pas le choix. Maintenant, tu es a moi. »

Reprenant un léger rictus, il alla se poser en face du brun qui n'osa toujours pas le regarder en face.

« Je t'apprendrai a lire. » Fit il avec supériorité. Harry releva la tête, surpris, mais ne pipa mot. « Je t'apprendrai ce qu'il faut savoir sur la magie, sur les vampires, sur moi. Dans un an, nous quitterons le manoir pour aller a Poudlard. Là bas, tu apprendra la magie, et tu me servira de repas. »

Draco lui lança un sourire carnassier et fixa les yeux verts de son interlocuteur.

« N'oublie pas que je suis le seul a pouvoir te toucher, te parler et te manger. »

* * *

Bonjour :)

En temps que première histoire sur le site, je me permet de poster un prologue et de vous demander votre avis.

Celui ci vous plait il ? Y a t-il trop d'erreur ? Souhaitez vous une suite ?


	2. CHAPITRE 1

_Réponses aux reviews : _

Suite au mp d'une des revieweuse (je ne sais pas si ça te dérange que je mette ton pseudo ici, dans le doute je préfère ne pas le mettre :), je ne répondrais plus au reviews directement sur le chapitre mais en mp (pour celles qui ont un compte) et pour celle qui n'en ont pas, je tenterai de faire un résumé bref de ma réponse envers vous avant chaque chapitre.

Merci de votre compréhension.

En gros : Un GROS merci a tous et a toutes pour tout vos coms gentils et encourageants :) Je suis super motivée pour écrire la suite, mais j'ai aussi du coup un peu le stress que ça ne vous plaise pas xD Enfin bon ! Merci, et n'hésitez pas si quelque chose vous dérange ! Gros bisous :)

* * *

___Monde__ :_ Poudlard, reprenant approximativement, dans les très grandes lignes, les livres.

___Pairing__ : _Relations homosexuelles entre Harry et Draco, vous êtes prévenus :)

___Disclaimer__ :_ Rien est a moi, tout est a JK Rowling

* * *

_Annonce_ :

Salut a tous et a toutes :) En vue de vos commentaires, l'histoire vous a plu et j'en suis heureuse (ça me motive beaucoup pour écrire la suite!). J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par la suite et que vous continuerez a me lire. Avant de continuer néanmoins j'ai quelques petits trucs a préciser : Déjà la fréquence de parution. J'espère pouvoir poster au moins un chapitre au minimum toutes les 2 semaines et vraiment quand j'aurai pas le temps d'écrire, ou quand je serais en période de cours / examens toutes les 3 semaines. Pendant ces vacances là, j'espère au moins tenir le rythme d'1 chapitre par semaine, au minimum je pense en poster un maximum (2 par semaines je pense maxi) en juillet parce que août je ne serais pas là, mais je serais de retour pour la rentrée promis. :) Si il y a des variations, de quelques jours généralement, c'est normal : je fais selon l'inspiration et la motivation que j'ai.

Au niveau de l'histoire sinon : Je ne dévoile rien, mais je compte retracer l'histoire de Harry dans sa totalité, c'est a dire année après année. Donc en tout, pour l'évolution du personnage, il y aura 7 chapitres (celui ci compris, vu que je compte faire au début 1 chapitre = un an, pour ne pas faire trop long non plus) vous comprendrez par la suite pourquoi. Après ce délais, je compte continuer l'histoire sur une période plus rapproché, des jours ou des semaines par exemples. Au début donc, ce ne sera que des « tranches de vie », pour replacer le contexte et dévoiler l'histoire (Pour exemple, vois le chapitre ci joint :p) . Si ma façon de faire vous dérange, j'en prendrais note et j'adapterai (les chapitres ne sont pas encore écrit, la je vous dévoile un peu de mon idée :D) donc vous êtes libres d'interférer avec ma façon de faire, et si je vois que ça déplaît a trop le monde, je la changerai.

Voilà, ce sera tout pour l'annonce. Si vous avez d'autres questions, j'y répondrai avec plaisir lors du prochain chapitre. :)

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 : Une - presque - année chez les Malfoy.

« La raison pour laquelle je suis ici est très simple, Monsieur le directeur. Mon fils en a besoin, sinon il mourra. » Tonna Lucius en lançant un regard méprisant au vieil homme attablé a son bureau.

Albus Dumbledore était un homme de grande stature, avec une prestance incroyable, faisant plier la plupart des sorciers de par son expérience, ses actes et sa façon de faire. Tous les sorciers, même les plus coriaces tels que feu Lord Voldemort, finissaient par courber l'échine devant lui. Mais pas Lucius Malfoy. Cet homme là, si Homme il était toujours un peu, l'avait toujours rendu septique. Depuis qu'il connaissait sa condition de vampire, il avait mieux compris les préjugés sur cette race, et se demandait parfois si il n'aurait pas du agir de façon raciste comme les autres sorciers, au lieu de laisser a cet homme l'occasion d'apprendre la magie et de se faire une place au ministère. Aujourd'hui, son seul espoir était son fils : Peut être pourrait il évoluer différemment que ses parents, comme l'avait fait Sirius Black dans une autre vie ? A condition que lui ne retourne pas sa veste au dernier moment.

Le directeur était bel est las des requêtes aussi farfelues les unes que les autres de cet homme. Aujourd'hui, il voulait faire entrer un jeune sorcier non répertorié dans l'enceinte de l'école. Et demain, que demandera-t-il ? Une panthère comme animal de compagnie pour son fils ?

« Si ce garçon est non répertorié alors il me faut le voir Lucius. Comment vais je faire pour l'administration ? Je ne peux pas ajouter un monsieur X sans que personne ne sois au courant, et faire la surprise à la rentrée a l'ensemble du professorat. »

« Et si je vous dit que ce jeune homme porte le doux nom honnis d'Harry, Monsieur ? » Répondit Lucius avec un sourire mauvais, dévisageant le directeur alors que le visage de celui ci se décomposait. « Comprenez moi bien, _Monsieur le __directeur_, ajouta Lucius, je serais heureux de vous amener ce jeune homme aux yeux verts, trouvé dans la rue en train de mendier, mais il y a un petit problème. Mon fils, qui fera sûrement d'Harry son calice une fois majeur, ne peut plus se passer de son hôte. »

Le blond marqua une petite pause, et lança un regard empli de satisfaction au directeur qui, lui, lançait un regard polaire au vampire qui n'en eut rien a faire.

« Si toutefois vous refusez toujours de lui trouver une place ici, je suis certain que Durmstrang ne sera pas aussi regardant sur l'élève qui rejoindra son enceinte. »

« Très bien. » Tonna Albus Dumbledore en se levant prestement de son bureau. « Il rejoindra l'école comme les autres dans un an Lucius. Mais sachez que je désapprouve vos méthodes. »

Lucius esquissa un sourire qui n'avait absolument rien d'avenant, et tourna les talons. « A l'année prochaine, _cher_ Directeur. »

* * *

« Tu es complètement stupide mon pauvre ! » Fit Draco avec colère alors qu'il lançait un regard à Harry sur le point de fondre en larmes. « Tu ne vois pas là ? Dra-co, il y a écrit Draco ! »

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » lança une voix depuis le couloir.

Le brun tourna son regard vers la voix alors qu'il essuyait ses yeux humides d'un revers de la main.

Dans l'entrebâillement, une belle femme blonde apparut. Celle-ci semblait venir d'un autre monde, d'une autre époque. Le brun l'observa, interloqué, alors qu'elle avançait dignement vers son fils, laissant sa longue robe dorée se balancer au rythme de ses pas. Elle ne lui lança pas un seul regard.

« Mère, il ne comprend rien ! Cela fait deux heures que je prend le temps de lui expliquer comment lire, mais cet âne sait a peine écrire son nom. » Repris Draco, toujours aussi énervé contre le garçon qui se tassa dans son siège. « Si son sang n'était pas aussi bon, je lui aurais tout pris jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il a peut être de grands pouvoirs magiques, mais il est aussi stupide que Dobby ! »

« Draco ! Je pensais t'avoir mieux éduqué que ça. » Fit la femme avec sévérité, alors que son fils perdait un peu de ses couleurs. « Rabaisser un sorcier au rang de vulgaire elfe de maison, n'as tu pas honte ? »

« Mes mots ont sûrement dépassé ma pensée, mère. » Répondit le jeune garçon, se calmant un peu. « Mais je n'y arrive pas, il est bien trop stupide. »

« Harry ? » Fit Narcissa en se tournant vers le brun qui lui lança un regard peiné. « Je suis Narcissa Malfoy, la mère de Draco et la femme de Lucius. Je sais que mon fils est sévère avec vous, mais ne vous en faite pas, vous vous habituerez aux sautes d'humeurs des Malfoy avec le temps. Ou du moins, je l'espère pour vous. »

Elle se retourna ensuite vers Draco et lui lança un regard froid. « Tu as voulu le garder, a présent tu dois t'en occuper. S'il ne sait pas lire a la rentrée, tu devras aller étudier sans lui. »

« Oui, mère. » Répondit le jeune Malfoy alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs vers le brun.

« Dans ce cas, je vous laisse reprendre votre apprentissage. » Fit Narcissa en tournant les talons, et allant vaquer a ses occupations dans la pièce voisine.

Narcissa Malfoy, qui avait conservé son rang de sorcière, étant pourtant aussi belle et aussi gracieuse que la plus vieille des vampires. Elle savait rester froide, maîtresse de ses sentiments et de ses actes. Rien ne semblait vraiment l'atteindre. Sa seule faiblesse néanmoins, était son fils. Plus que ses croyances, plus que ses idéaux, elle aurait tout abandonner pour sauver son fils unique. S'il on pouvait lui reprocher d'avoir tout les défauts du monde, le menteur serait celui qui affirmerait qu'elle n'eut jamais eu l'instinct maternel.

Une fois seul, les deux garçons se lancèrent un regard, pour l'un légèrement effrayé et pour l'autre, très exagérément exaspéré.

« Bon, une pause. » Fit Draco en croisant les bras derrière sa tête. « Si on continue je sens que je vais t'arracher la tête. »

Harry de son côté, fixa le sol et se contenta de tirer sur son pyjama.

« Parle moi un peu de toi. » Repris le blond. « Si on doit cohabiter jusqu'à que mort s'en suive, je préférerai en savoir un peu sur toi. T'as eu un père ou une mère ? Et où t'as vécu ces dernières années ? En fait, depuis quand tu es tout seul ? »

Le brun, un peu surpris par la question, se racla la gorge et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les désordonnant un peu plus encore. « Je sais pas le temps depuis que je suis dehors. » Commença-t-il, cherchant ses mots. « Quand j'étais avec tante Pétunia, elle m'a dit que ma maman et mon papa n'existait pas, et que je devais pas lui poser des questions. Un jour, on est allé avec le gros Dudley au zoo et il a voulu voir un gros serpent mais il arrêtait pas de l'embêter, alors il lui a croqué le bras. La tante Pétunia a dit que c'était a cause de moi, et après je suis parti de sa maison. »

A la fin de sa tirade, Harry lança a Draco un regard mais celui ci avait seulement les sourcils exagérément haussés. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes, avant que le blond ne soit pris de convulsions. Puis soudainement, il éclata d'un rire enfantin. Le brun l'observa interloqué quelques secondes, avant d'esquisser un sourire timide. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi le garçon riait, mais il préférerai le voir rire plutôt que crier sur lui.

« Juste... juste pour ça ? Juste pour ça tu es parti de chez toi ? » Demanda Draco alors qu'il tentait de calmer son rire.

« Oh non. » Répondit Harry en écarquillant les yeux. « Mon... mon oncle m'a fait très mal. C'est pour ça que je suis parti. J'ai eu très peur. »

Le rire de Draco se calma et, alors qu'il s'essuyait les yeux, il lança un regard septique a Harry. « Comment ça, il t'as fait très mal ? »

D'un air un peu gêné, Harry gigota sur sa chaise. « Il a pris le bâton du feu et il a fait des symboles bizarre sur moi. J'ai eu très très mal. » Répondit il en tirant sur le haut de son pyjama.

« Il t'as fait ça ou ? » Demanda a présent froidement le blond.

« S-Sur mon dos. » Répondit le brun en baissant les yeux, maintenant mal a l'aise.

« Fais voir ! » Tonna Draco d'une voix forte alors qu'il se levait de sa chaise.

Les yeux exorbité, Harry secoua la tête. « Non ! »

« Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Montre moi ou je t'arrache tes vêtements. »

Pesant le pour et le contre, le brun fini par se lever a son tour et lui tourna le dos. Il allait soulever son pull mais le blond fut plus rapide et dévoila son dos a son regard. Sur le corps juvénile était inscrit « MONSTR », le « E » ayant été partiellement effacé.

Un voile passa dans les yeux de Draco, alors que son corps entier ressentait comme une décharge électrique. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentit un fort désir de meurtre.

* * *

« Draco ? » Demanda timidement Harry, allongé sur un lit adjacent celui du vampire.

« Qu'es qu'il y a ? » Répondit le concerné en tournant sa tête de son côté.

« Tu peux m'expliquer mieux c'est quoi un vampire ? Ton papa m'a dit que vous aviez une maladie et que vous devez boire du sang pour survivre. » Chuchota le brun en contemplant le plafond d'un air absent.

« Mon père t'as dit ça ? Et bien j'imagine qu'il a raison. Mais je ne vois pas les choses comme ça. » Fit Draco d'un air songeur. « Tu sais, je suis très jeune pour un vampire. Ils sont immortels, ça veut dire que ils ne peuvent pas mourir de vieillesse. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on peut pas mourir. On peut mourir d'une trop forte exposition au soleil, on peut mourir si on ne se nourrit pas de sang et on peut mourir si notre calice nous quitte. »

« Votre quoi ? » Demanda Harry en tournant la tête vers Draco qui lui fit un pauvre sourire.

« Notre calice, c'est notre raison de vivre. S'il décide de nous abandonner, c'est comme s'il nous condamnait a mort. Dit toi que c'est comme si on t'arrachais le cœur. »

« Mais c'est horrible ! » S'exclama le petit garçon en écarquillant les yeux.

« Selon papa, c'est l'une des principales raisons pour lesquelles il y a très peu de vampires en vie. Les humains sont trop cruels, surtout avec les personnes qu'ils aiment. »

« C'est nul alors d'être un vampire... » Repris le brun avec peine.

« Ne crois pas ça ! » Bondit Draco en se redressant, faisant sursauter Harry. « N'importe qui rêverait d'être un vampire. Dans la mesure où l'on trouve un amoureux, et que l'on n'est pas assez bête pour se mettre au soleil, c'est la vie éternelle ! En plus, on est au moins dix fois plus beaux que les humains. »

« Comme ta maman, elle est très belle. » Répondit Harry en lui souriant.

« Ma mère n'est pas une vampire. » Songea Draco en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « C'est l'une des rares sorcières a pouvoir rivaliser avec une vampire. Enfin c'est normal, c'est ma mère. »

Devant tant de modestie, Harry esquissa un petit rire et se remit a fixer le plafond. « D'après ton papa, vous êtes aussi très fort. »

« Et très rapide aussi ! Ne me défit jamais a la course, tu n'aurais pas le temps de dire ouf que j'aurai déjà gagné. »

« Alors d'un côté c'est bien et d'un autre côté c'est pas bien d'être un vampire. » Repris Harry en baillant.

« Il faut bien un peu de « mauvais côtés » sinon vous n'auriez aucune chance de pouvoir rivaliser avec nous. » Répondit Draco en se rallongeant. « Enfin, même avec ça, vous n'avez aucune chance. »

Le silence se fit quelques secondes, avant que la voix rauque de sommeil d'Harry ne vienne le troubler.

« Je suis quoi pour toi, moi ? » Demanda-t-il, a demi conscient.

Dans son lit, Draco se mit a réfléchir a toute vitesse. Que pouvait il répondre ?

« Tu ferais mieux de dormir. » Répondit-il finalement, avant de se tourner vers le mur, dos à Harry qui trouvait peu a peu le sommeil salvateur.

* * *

« Tu comprends mieux maintenant ? Tu dois être a Serpentard ! C'est la meilleure des maisons ! » Fit Draco avec véhémence en pointant le livre « L'histoire de Poudlard » sous le nez d'Harry qui fixait le sol avec insistance.

« Mais je suis trop bête, tu l'as dit. » Répondit le brun d'une petite voix. « Je sais a peine lire maintenant. »

« On s'en fiche de ça ! » Reprit le blond. « Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu es à MOI et que je ne tolérerai pas que tu sois ailleurs que à Serpentard. »

« Mais tu n'as pas dit que on ne pouvait pas choisir sa maison ? »

« Peut importe. Tu viendras a Serpentard quoi qu'il arrive. » Tonna Draco d'un air sévère et sans appel.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Harry était venu habiter chez les Malfoy. Aujourd'hui, bien qu'il ne soit pas a proprement parler un membre a part entière de la famille, il ne pouvait décemment pas dire qu'il n'était pas heureux. Il pouvait manger a sa faim, dormir dans un lit douillet, porter de confortables vêtements et il pouvait enfin acquérir des connaissances. Au début, le jeune orphelin avait eu du mal à s'en accoutumer. Le simple fait de s'asseoir a table et de manger avec des couverts était étrange pour lui. D'autant plus qu'il était généralement le seul a manger a table. Cela dit, c'était un vrai bonheur pour le petit être de maison qu'était Dobby : Au début, Harry avait été effrayé par son apparence , un être chétif et ratatiné, aux longues oreilles pointus et au visage triste. Mais il avait appris a apprécier cet être qui, en un sens, n'était pas bien différent de lui. En bref, la vie au manoir était bien plus avenante que les rues glaciales de Londres. Et puis, en plus, il y avait Draco.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé, le blond passait la plupart de son temps avec lui. Il lui apprenait à mieux parler, à mieux s'habiller, à lire et écrire ainsi que les connaissances de base d'un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Malgré le fait que le jeune homme était loin d'être la patience incarnée, et même s'il proclamait des menaces de mort a son encontre a chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, Harry n'avait passé que très peu de temps loin de lui. En général, il s'absentait seulement lorsque le brun devait aller faire sa toilette. Autrement, il restait toujours a ses côtés.

Une autre personne que Harry aurait pu trouver ça exaspérant : Mais la vérité était que le brun adorait littéralement passer du temps avec le vampire. Le blond avait la fâcheuse tendance a titiller les limites du brun, et a se mettre en colère pour un oui ou pour un non, mais le fait était que la présence de Draco colorait sa vie. Il avait toujours été seul, même lorsqu'il vivait avec sa tante. Et les moments joyeux de sa vie pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Néanmoins, en l'espace de deux mois, il s'était déjà fait des merveilleux souvenirs.

Cela dit, il y avait des souvenirs non pas triste, mais bel est bien étrange dans l'esprit de Harry. Ces souvenirs traitaient tous du même moment, de la même action du blond envers lui. C'était lorsqu'ils partageaient tout deux un moment intime, mais que le brun ne comprenait pas, comme s'il manquait un mot sur ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Cela se déroulait toujours de la même manière : Le soir, autour de 21h, Draco venait le voir au pieds de son lit. Il restait immobile devant lui, le temps que celui le remarque et, une fois ceci fait, allait se positionner a quatre pattes sur le brun qui, même au bout de deux mois, ressentait de la gêne d'être ainsi démuni. Ensuite, le vampire allait dégager les cheveux qui étaient allés se loger dans le cou d'Harry, humait a pleins poumons son odeur et mordait sans aucune retenue sa jugulaire offerte.

Les premiers temps, Harry ressentait une vive douleur et s'évanouissait une fois que la douleur disparaissait. Mais au bout d'un moment, la douleur s'atténua, comme si son corps s'accoutumait. Au bout de deux semaines seulement, il était capable de rester éveillé pour observer les yeux de son vis a vis quelques instants après qu'il eut terminé. Au bout d'un mois, il avait arrêté de s'évanouir. Et a présent, au bout de deux mois, il en avait pris _l'habitude_. Mais cette proximité avec le vampire était dérangeante et incompréhensible pour un être aussi jeune que lui. Aussi, généralement, il n'y pensait plus une fois dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Le professeur McGonagall, en temps que principale adjointe, conservait dans sa mémoire beaucoup de facette du professeur Dumbledore. Il n'était pas rare de le voir guilleret, mangeant ces fameux bonbons au citron qu'elle exécrait. Elle avait déjà pu l'observer effondré, comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules, en particulier le jour où IL lui avait planté un couteau dans le dos pour créer sa propre armée. Mais là, Minerva trouvait toujours les mots juste pour calmer l'homme et lui permettre de retrouver des couleurs. Mais lorsque Albus était tendu et nerveux, elle _savait_ que la moindre remarque tentée de le rendre susceptible lui vaudrait un regard polaire et une tension encore plus palpable. Ceci étant, ce matin là, elle choisi de seulement écouter religieusement la scène qui se passait devant elle.

« Lily, ma chère, vous devriez vous asseoir. » Fit le vieil homme d'un air pincé alors qu'il jetais un regard nerveux à la jeune rousse.

« Qui a-t-il professeur ? Pourquoi James n'a-t-il pas été convoqué lui aussi ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de celui ci.

« Sachez tout d'abord que rien n'est sûr et que la possibilité que cette information sois fausse est importante. »

« Je vous écoute professeur. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Dumbledore se tendit perceptiblement et croisa ses mains sur son bureau.

« Il semblerait qu'il y ait une possibilité que votre fils rejoigne notre établissement l'année prochaine. » Répondit il sombrement alors qu'il lançait un regard pénétrant a la jeune femme par dessus ses lunettes en demi lune.

« Mais que racontez vous Dumbledore ? Bien sûr que mon fils... » Commença-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « ...Oh, vous voulez dire... ? » Fini-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

« La probabilité est mince ma chère, et je ne voudrais pas vous donner de faux espoirs, mais je préférerai que vous gardiez cela en tête. »

« Mais qui... ? Quand ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un air affolé.

« Je ne préfère pas vous le dire, vous seriez tenté d'aller le chercher. »

« Évidement ! C'est mon fils tout de même ! » S'énerva la rousse en se levant de son siège.

« Calmez vous ! » Tonna la voix sévère du professeur Mcgonagall qui se permit d'interférer. « Comme le professeur Dumbledore l'a dit, la probabilité est très mince qu'un tel événement se produise. N'affolez ni votre mari, ni votre fils et encore moins les médias avant que nous en ayons la confirmation. Si le professeur a jugé bon de vous le dire a vous, et non a James c'est qu'il sait que vous êtes une jeune femme réfléchit et que vous ne prendrez pas de décision a la hâte. La rentrée n'est que dans 4 mois, patientez jusque là. »

« Si je résume bien ce que vous me dites... » Fit la jeune femme un peu calmée mais non pas moins irrité. « C'est que je dois attendre de voir les yeux verts de mon fils pour pouvoir enfin le voir, et ce dans la mince possibilité que vous ne vous soyez pas trompé ? »

« Ne pensez pas de cette façon. Dites vous au contraire qu'il y a une possibilité que celui ci soit encore en vie. » Répondit le professeur Dumbledore en soupirant.

« Je n'aurai jamais voulu le savoir alors ! » Rugit la rousse en quittant la pièce rageusement.

La pièce fut silencieuse un moment encore, quelques secondes. Minerva s'approcha du vieil homme et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'a espéré que Monsieur Malfoy sois dans l'erreur. » Souffla-t-elle en remettant ses lunettes droite.

« Si il est encore en vie, il est dur de l'admettre, mais ce sera une catastrophe pour le monde entier. » Répondit le professeur Dumbledore en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

* * *

Le visage émerveillé, Harry observa chacune des boutiques qui se présentaient à lui. Depuis sept mois qu'il était chez les Malfoy, il n'avait pas mit un seul pieds dehors. Pas que cela le dérange vraiment, mais le fait de prendre l'air lui faisait un bien fou. De plus, il faisait non pas sa première expérience de magie, mais son premier shopping magique.

« Viens on commence par Fleury et Bott. » Fit le plus jeune des Malfoy, drapé d'une longue cape noir et d'une capuche de la même couleur, qui cachait presque entièrement son visage. Derrière lui, Narcissa Malfoy critiquait du regard les passants et les livres rapiécés que les vieilles femmes s'arrachaient pour leur chérubin.

De son côté, Harry dévorait littéralement tout du regard. Dans la boutique, il était certain que des milliers d'ouvrages s'amassaient. Dans les étagères, des dizaines de livres identiques se chevauchaient. Il en surpris même certains voleter jusque dans la main d'un client trop petit pour les attraper. Il était maintenant certain qu'il adorait la magie, et tout ce qui pouvait s'en approcher. Trop concentré sur un livre intitulé « le Quidditch a travers les âges » il ne vit même pas que Draco et Narcissa, ayant fini leur achat, s'apprêtaient a sortir. Lorsqu'il entendit le blond le hélé, il sursauta.

« On y vas, Harry ! »

« J'arrive ! » Répondit-il en posant précipitamment le livre sur une étagère.

La boutique suivante fut celle qui vendait des chaudrons : Draco se moqua de lui lorsqu'il le vit papillonner des yeux devant un énorme chaudron en or massif.

« Il te faudra trois vie pour pouvoir te payer ça un jour. » Avait il dit avec un rictus.

Harry avait grommelé dans sa barbe et ils allèrent directement a la boutique suivante. Elle se nommait « Madame Guipure, prêt a porter pour mage et sorcier. »

Une jeune femme rondelle alla se présenter a eux et leur fit signe d'aller s'installer sur les tabourets présents au fond de la boutique. Il y avait déjà un jeune garçon sur l'un d'eux, portant une robe trop grande pour lui. Il lança un regard aux nouveaux arrivant et leur fit un grand sourire.

« Je pensais être le seul a faire ma rentrée l'année prochaine ! Dites moi que vous allez a Poudlard, pitié. »

Harry allait répondre, mais il se fit couper par Draco qui pris place a côté du garçon, l'air passablement irrité.

« A qui avons nous affaire ? » Demanda-t-il en lui lançant une œillade septique.

Lorsqu'il entendit sa réponse, Harry faillit tomber du tabouret sur lequel il était en train de monter.

« Je suis Godric Potter ! » Dit il en bombant le torse. « Et toi ? »

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! :) (Assez court je dois l'admettre.) Ainsi, je présente un peu le style d'écriture que je souhaite adopter pour les 6 prochains chapitres. Comme ils ne sont pas encore écrit, je préfère demander si celui ci ne vous dérange pas ?

J'espère que celui ci vous a plu !

_BONUS _:

Carte des futurs couples - hpics . li / 287e523

+ image de base utilisée pour le montage - hpics . li / 0459b57

Carte du chemin de traverse : (Trouvée sur encyclopedie-hp) - encyclopedie - hp images / atlas / maps / diagon - map - sva . jpg


	3. CHAPITRE 2

___Annonce :_

Merci a tous et a toutes pour vos encouragements, compliments et j'en passe qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir :) Merci aussi aux anonymes qui me suivent dans l'ombres, a ceux qui ont mit mon histoire en favoris, et a tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire mon histoire (et qui ont aimé, ou pas).

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et que vous passerez un agréable moment a me suivre. Je m'excuse d'avance, mais d'autres questions sans réponses apparaîtrons dans ce chapitre, et vous n'aurez malheureusement pas d'explication tout de suite :p Bonne lecture !

ps : Merci a toutes les reviews anonymes qui m'ont faites très plaisir. Je ne peux pas vous répondre en mp mais le coeur y est !

* * *

___Monde__ :_ Poudlard, reprenant approximativement, dans les très grandes lignes, les livres.

___Pairing__ : _Relations homosexuelles entre Harry et Draco, vous êtes prévenus :)

___Disclaimer_ : Rien est a moi, tout est a JK Rowling

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 : La première année a Poudlard.

_«Je suis Godric Potter ! » Dit il en bombant le torse. « Et toi ? » _

Le nez en l'air, Draco toisa le garçon d'un air septique.

« Draco Malfoy. Et lui, fit il en se tournant vers Harry, tu l'oublies. »

Le brun de son côté écarquilla les yeux. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, il se souvint des mots du blond lors de leur première rencontre : _« N'oublie pas que je suis le seul a pouvoir te toucher, te parler et te manger. »_ Et à ce souvenir, pour des raisons qui lui échappèrent, ses joues se colorèrent de rouge. De ce fait, il n'osa pas prononcer un seul mot. Il se contenta de fixer le sol alors que Madame Guipure ajustait son uniforme.

Avant même que le garçon ne se présente a lui, Draco connaissait pertinemment son identité. Qui, aujourd'hui, ne le connaissait pas ? Même dans les livres d'histoire, il apparaissait. Il n'y avait vraiment que Harry pour ignorer l'existence de ce garçon. Mais, après tout, le blond avait tout fait pour l'en préserver. Et comme il savait que ce Godric - Merlin sois loué, Harry avait été épargné par l'égocentrisme de ses parents et ils ne l'avaient pas appelé Merlin - était le Sauveur du monde sorcier, il avait apprit par son propre père l'identité du brun. Le soir de son arrivé, une fois qu'il eut goûté pour la première fois a son sang, son père l'avait pris a part pour lui expliquer la triste vérité.

« Que se passe-t-il père ? » Avait demandé Draco lorsque son père l'avait emmené dans son bureau.

Lucius s'était alors assis sur son fauteuil et s'était servit un verre d'alcool fort. Bien qu'il n'en ressente pas l'effet, le seul fait d'en boire avait un effet apaisant sur lui.

« Draco, sais tu qui est le Sauveur du monde sorcier ? Celui qui a tué le Seigneur des ténèbres ? » Demanda-t-il en observant son verre d'un air absent.

« Godric Potter, père. » Répondit docilement le garçon d'un air intrigué. Pourquoi son père lui parlait il de lui ?

« Derrière ce joli conte, traitant de l'héroïsme grandiloquent d'un enfant d'un an, se cache une sombre histoire mon fils. » Avait repris son père. D'un geste de la main, il avait invité Draco à s'asseoir. Le jeune vampire avait obéi, suspendu aux lèvres de son paternel.

« Promet moi fils, que tu ne parlera à personne de ce que je vais te dire. Promet moi que jamais, tu ne divulguera ce mensonge éhonté de ton propre gouvernement. Et promet moi qu'un jour, lorsque notre société sera prête, tu auras le courage de relever au monde ce que je vais t'apprendre. »

Tendu, le garçon avait jeté un regard déterminé a son père. Il ne pouvait décemment pas refuser quoi que ce sois à Lucius. Et le fait qu'il lui fasse confiance sur un sujet qui s'avérait être grave avait plongé le petit garçon dans un état de reconnaissance et de loyauté infaillible.

« Je le promet. » Avait il répondu fermement.

Néanmoins, en voyant l'air pompeux de Godric, qui se _prétendait _être le Survivant, Draco avait du mal à retenir sa répulsion envers le garçon. Si ce n'était pas pour Harry, le blond aurait déjà vidé le pauvre Sauveur de tout son sang. Et sans un seul remord.

* * *

« Harry, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as encore oublié quelque chose. » Fit Draco avec lassitude. Voilà déjà trois fois que le jeune homme montait et descendait les étages du manoirs jusque leur chambre car il avait oublié telle ou telle chose. « De toute façon si tu as oublié un truc, je demanderai a maman de te l'envoyer par hibou. » Cria-t-il en direction des escaliers.

« Vraiment ? » Répondit la voix étouffé de Harry depuis le haut des marches.

« Oui, alors dépêche toi ! Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rater la rentrée. » Râla le blond en lançant un regard froid a Harry une fois qu'il eut atteint le bas des marches. « Allez viens. » Repris-t-il en le prenant de force par la main. « On passe par la cheminette aujourd'hui. »

« Oh non... » Répondit Harry avec une moue boudeuse. Le brun avait toujours détesté ce moyen de locomotion. Il ne l'avait utilisé que peu de fois, mais chacune de ces fois constituait un horrible souvenir où en plus de s'être fait très mal, Draco s'était répandu en moquerie à son encontre.

Et cette fois ne loupa pas. Il arriva a plat ventre dans le quai de King Cross, assommé et plein de poussière. Cette fois néanmoins, il ne reçut qu'un regard exaspéré.

« Si tu ne te dépêche pas, commença Draco en croisant les bras, je te laisse ici tout seul. »

Pris de panique, le petit garçon se releva d'un bond, enleva la poussière de sa robe et pris la main du blond dans la sienne. Angoissé du fait qu'il puisse être abandonné, il ne s'aperçut pas du sourire triomphant que Draco arborait.

Lorsqu'il aperçut le train sur ses rails, Harry eut les yeux émerveillé. Ce train était le passage du monde réel vers celui de la magie. Il était celui qui connectait ces deux mondes aux yeux du brun de plus, Draco lui avait tant conter d'aventures fabuleuse sur Poudlard qu'il était sûr d'être heureux là bas. Euphorique, sous l'œil amusé du vampire, Harry serrait fort la main du blond entre ses doigts.

Munis de leur bagages emmenés avec soin par Dobby, ils entrèrent tous deux dans le train et ils allèrent trouver un compartiment vide où ils s'installèrent. Avec un sourire en coin, Harry observa Draco faire des signes de la main à ses parents. Mais les minutes lui parurent des heures. Lorsque le train s'ébranla enfin, il eut un sursaut et le rythme cardiaque de son cœur accéléra.

« Alors, prêt ? » Demanda Draco a son vis a vis, légèrement moqueur.

« J'espère ne pas être trop bête. » Répondit-il en fixant ses chaussures.

« Je t'interdit de l'être ! » Fit Draco avec sévérité. « Comme c'est moi qui t'ai tout appris, si tu reste stupide c'est moi que tu insultes. »

L'air passablement stressé, Harry acquiesça d'un petit mouvement de tête.

« Et puis, en tant que Serpentard, tu ne dois jamais déshonoré ta maison. » Reprit-il en lançant au brun un regard hautain.

Harry lui, angoissait de plus en plus. D'après Draco, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait aller a Serpentard. Comment pourrait il se nourrir sinon ? Le blond lui avait dit que s'il n'était pas à Serpentard, il le viderait de son sang, mais Harry n'y croyait pas trop. Jusqu'à présent, il devait bien avoir reçu près d'un millier de menace, mais le vampire n'avait jamais donné suite a ses mots. Non, ce qu'il risquait tout au plus, c'est que Draco aille se servir chez quelqu'un d'autre. Et cette pensée, plus que toutes autres, le dérangeait profondément.

« Arrête de penser pour le moment. » Fit la voix du blond qui le sorti de sa léthargie. « Repose toi si tu veux, je te réveillerai s'il arrive quelque chose. »

Avec un autre hochement de tête, Harry accepta la proposition et s'allongea sur la banquette, fixant le plafond qui tanguait au rythme des déplacements du train. Bercé et couvé du regard, il ne mit pas longtemps a s'endormir.

* * *

« C'est... incroyable. » Fit Harry en lançant un regard émerveillé au plafond de la grande salle. Bien qu'il eut déjà été sous le charme lors de la ballade en bateau sur le fleuve, le laissant apprécier les lumières incroyables du château se reflétant sur l'eau, maintenant il était presque sûr d'être dans un rêve. Il y avait tant de choses magiques qu'il ne pouvait tout observer à la fois.

« Nous allons maintenant procéder à la répartition dans vos maisons respectives. » Fit le professeur McGonagall, la directrice de Griffondor, qui leur avait expliqué quelques minutes auparavant ce qui allait se passer ce soir.

Le chapeau, posé sur le tabouret posé lui même sur l'estrade en face de la table des professeurs, venait d'interpréter une chanson qui avait légèrement rassuré le brun. Draco ne lui avait pas expliqué en détail comment la répartition allait se dérouler. Mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'allait que poser le dit chapeau sur sa tête, l'épreuve lui apparaissait nettement moins difficile. Cela dit, se retrouver seul, assis devant tout le collège, était en soit une épreuve difficile.

« Abbot, Hannah. » Appela le professeur en soulevant le chapeau. Une jeune fille blonde alla prendre place tandis que la directrice de Griffondor posait le chapeau sur sa tête. Pendant quelques secondes, il eut un blanc puis, d'un coup, la bouche du chapeau s'ouvrit encore et il cria « Poufsouffle ! », faisant sursauter Harry. Une ovation se fit entendre a sa droite alors que la jeune fille, rouge de gêne, allait s'asseoir à sa table.

La répartition continua un long moment ainsi. En jetant un regard a Draco, il vit que celui ci dévisageait chaque personne qui passait sur l'estrade, s'ennuyant ferme. Harry eut un léger sourire avant de rediriger son regard vers le professeur McGonagall.

Lorsque ce fut le tour de Draco, le brun esquissa un large sourire. Le jeune Malfoy ne semblait même pas se préoccuper des personnes qui l'entouraient. Il avait toujours cet air de nonchalance propre a sa famille. Harry, transparent comme un verre d'eau, enviait parfois le garçon. Le chapeau n'eut même pas à frôler sa tête qu'il s'écria : « Serpentard ». Avec un sourire mauvais directement envoyé au brun, le vampire alla s'asseoir à sa table. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit que le garçon ne le lâchait pas du regard.

Une fois que « Malfoy, Harry » fut annoncé, personne dans la salle ne bougea d'un pouce. Ce ne fut que grâce au regard appuyé de Draco que le brun se rendit compte que c'était lui que l'on appelait. D'une démarche un peu gauche, il alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle alors que tout les élèves observaient le brun d'un œil septique. « Un Malfoy brun ?! » Avait demandé quelqu'un un peu plus fort que les autres.

Harry baissa alors la tête et fixa obstinément le sol, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise. Une fois que McGonagall eut mit le chapeau sur sa tête, une voix retenti en écho a l'intérieur de son crâne.

« Je vois beaucoup de courage... » Commença la dite voix, alors que le brun sentait comme si son âme était sondée. « Quelle différente manière de penser entre les deux jeunes Potter. Si semblables, et si différent... Où vais-je bien pouvoir te mettre ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui n'exigeait pas de réponse. Pourtant, angoissé, Harry pensa « Serpentard » en litanie. Il voulait y aller, il n'avait pas le choix. Draco ne lui pardonnerai jamais sinon.

Il le répéta tant de fois, n'écoutant même plus les paroles du chapeau qu'au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, le chapeau finit par hurler : « SERPENTARD ! ».

Hagard mais joyeux, le brun ne se rendit même pas compte que le chapeau avait crié un peu plus fort que pour les autres élèves. Il alla prestement s'asseoir au côté du vampire qui lui fit un hochement de tête appréciateur. Le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti une fois que sa maison avait été annoncé avait été tel qu'il semblait a présent voler sur un nuage.

Lorsque « Potter, Godric » fut appelé a mettre le chapeau, la grande salle se tu. Même Harry, toujours joyeux, retint sa respiration. Draco n'avait rien voulu lui dire a propos de ce garçon, mais le brun avait deviné seul : Même yeux, même visage, même cheveux. Sans compter le chapeau qui avait tout de suite fait le rapprochement. Il n'y avait aucun doute, ce garçon faisait parti de sa _famille_. De plus, lui même ne portait il pas le nom symbolique de Potter ? Ce qui attristait Harry, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, c'est que la seule famille dont il pouvait se souvenir était les Dursley. Si un jour il avait été avec les Potter, il n'en avait plus le moindre souvenir.

Le chapeau, à peine eut il été posé sur la tête du garçon, hurla « Griffondor ». Une explosion d'applaudissement se fit alors entendre depuis la table a l'extrême droite. Avec un pincement de jalousie, il constata qu'il fut le seul a avoir une ovation aussi longue et bruyante. Lorsque la directrice se racla la gorge, le silence se fit a nouveau.

« Prétentieux. » Avait grincé Draco entre ses dents.

* * *

« Un chien a trois tête ! » Fit Harry les yeux exorbités.

« Chut ! » Répondit Ron sur un ton conspirateur. « Ne le dit a personne, Godric m'a fait promettre. »

« Mais qu'es qu'un chien a trois tête viens faire à Poudlard ? » Reprit le brun en chuchotant.

« D'après Hermionne, c'est Hagrid qui l'a fait venir pour garder je ne sais quoi. » Répondit le roux tout bas.

Harry avait rencontré Ron lorsque celui ci avait été assigné comme son partenaire lors d'un cours de potion. Mutuellement très faible dans cette matière, ils avaient sympathisé. Draco n'avait pas du tout été ravi de cette promiscuité entre les deux premières années. Néanmoins, à force, lui aussi s'était peu a peu habitué a la présence du roux. Car il faut dire que celui ci avait une proportion très grande a vouloir obstinément voir Harry, malgré ses multiples menaces. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils étaient devenus amis, mais Ron était passé de la case « à exterminé » vers la case « supportable à faible dose ». Ce qui était, en soi, un effort énorme de la part du vampire.

« Cela expliquerai pourquoi le couloir est interdit... » Chuchota Draco, songeur. « J'aurai tellement envie d'aller dénoncer ce rat. » Reprit-il d'un air mauvais.

« Draco ! » Fit Harry, irrité. « Tu as promis ! »

« Ça va ! » Répondit le concerné. « On a bien le droit de rêver non ? »

Sa relation avec Godric néanmoins, était descendue en flèche. L'animosité de Draco envers le sauveur n'était pas compréhensible pour le brun. Bien sûr, il exécrait les Griffondor, mais Godric semblait recevoir un traitement de faveur de sa part.

« Godric me tuerai s'il savait que je vous ai tout raconté. » Soupira Ron d'un ton las. « Surtout toi Malfoy. »

« Pas moi ? » Demanda Harry d'un ton curieux.

Gêné, le roux passa une main dans ses cheveux. Sous le regard interrogatif du brun, il balbutia.

« Tu sais, comme tu es toujours derrière Malfoy, il y a des gens qui parlent. » Fit il d'un air embarrassé. « Pour Godric, tu es... hum, le « toutou » de Malfoy. Alors tu vois, il ne te prend pas vraiment comme une menace. »

« Oh. » Répondit Harry, déçu et un peu vexé. Il détourna la tête et fixa le sol, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il ne vit pas le visage déformé par la colère de Draco lorsque celui ci se leva d'un bon, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. « Je vais le tuer. » Fit il en se précipitant dans le couloir.

Harry releva alors la tête, surpris, pour voir le vampire le dépasser avec une rapidité peu humaine et se ruer vers le couloir. Il se leva a sa suite, soudainement inquiet. Il courut après le blond qui se tordait déjà les doigts d'impatience. Lorsqu'il atteint la hauteur du garçon, il lui attrapa la main.

« Il est allé trop loin cet abruti. » Fit Draco en repoussant la main du brun.

« Ça sert à rien Draco. » Reprit Harry en lui attrapant le bras. « Viens, on rentre. »

« Je ne vais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ! » Répondit le vampire en montrant les crocs. « On n'insulte pas ce qui m'appartient ! »

« Moi, je m'en fiche. » Murmura le jeune Serpentard. « T'es affamé et sur les nerfs. Viens, on va au dortoir. »

Hésitant, Draco lançant un dernier regard vers le couloir vide. « Je te tuerai un jour, Godric ! » Cria-t-il.

Son échos alla se perdre plus loin, emportant une partie de sa colère. Mais, foi de Malfoy, il allait le regretter.

* * *

« Merlin mais tu es vraiment stupide ! » Fit hargneusement Draco.

Harry baissa la tête, coupable et, fixa le sol en se tordant douloureusement les doigts.

« Et regarde moi quand je te parle ! » Reprit le blond en levant brutalement le visage de son vis a vis vers le sien. Lorsqu'il vit les larmes contenu d'Harry, il soupira exagérément. « Épargne moi la crise de larmes, je suis pas d'humeur. »

Le brun n'avait pas voulu fâché Draco. En fait, sur le moment, il avait cru bien faire. Et puis, l'idée ne venait pas vraiment de lui, c'était Godric qu'il fallait blâmer !

« Je pensais que tu étais mort ! » Fit le vampire en attrapant son vis a vis par la gorge. « Tu voulais me tuer aussi ? Tu t'en fiche que je meurt par ta faute ? »

En vérité, Harry n'avait même pas pensé a Draco. Il avait toujours parlé a Ron comme à un véritable ami, comme a une personne de confiance. C'était donc naturellement que, lorsqu'il avait eu besoin d'aide pour passer le chien a trois tête, Harry était allé l'aider. Il avait toujours voulu considérer le blond comme son ami, mais celui ci avait toujours mit une barrière entre eux deux. Comme si, en vérité, il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment.

« Ron est mon ami ! » Articula-t-il d'un voix éteinte. « Je devais l'aider. Si tu es mon ami, tu dois pouvoir le comprendre. »

Le vampire lui jeta un regard surpris, mais fini par raffermir sa prise sur son cou et l'observa froidement.

« Ce que tu ne comprend pas, Harry, c'est que je ne suis pas ton ami. » Répondit Draco d'une voix doucereuse. « Tu es à moi. Tu m'appartient. Sans moi tu serais encore dehors a mendier ! Tu n'est personne, tu es moins que rien, moins qu'un elfe de maison, moins que tes propres déjections. Je t'interdit de parler à une autre personne que moi, de regarder une autre personne que moi ! Je suis seule juge de vie et de mort sur toi. Tu n'es que... mon repas. Si ton sang n'était pas bon, tu serais déjà mort ! Tu entends ?! »

Les yeux écarquillé, Harry observa les orbes grises glacées du vampire, l'air complètement perdu. Son cœur s'était serré à chacune de ses paroles. Il avait eut trop d'espoir, trop d'envies. Draco avait raison, il ne serait rien sans lui. Lentement, il se défit de la poigne du vampire.

Ce soir là, il alla se coucher très tôt, mais il ne dormi pas Après le repas, auquel il n'avait pas assisté, le blond l'avait rejoint pour se nourrir. Mais même a ce moment là, son visage était encore baigné de larmes et d'incompréhension. Lorsque Draco eut fini, pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an, Harry tomba dans les pommes.

* * *

« Albus, un enfant a faillit perdre la vie. » Fit le professeur McGonagall, inquiète.

« Malheureusement ma chère, il en a réchappé. » Répondit Dumbledore d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

« Mais il est en vie ! Nous ne pouvons pas le tuer ! C'est un crime Albus. »

« Comme je l'avais prédit, comme nous l'avions tous prédit, ce garçon sème la mort. Il est le fruit de Voldemort. Pourquoi devrait il être encore en vie Minerva ? »

« Mais ce n'est qu'un enfant ! » Reprit elle sur un ton désespéré.

Le professeur McGonagall n'avait ni la patience, ni la froideur d'Albus Dumbledore. Même s'il était maudit, cet enfant ne méritait pas la mort.

« Qu'en pense Lily ? » Demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers une petite broche qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

« Elle à fini par comprendre qu'elle ne doit pas l'approcher. Elle n'en a pas parler à James non plus, et encore moins a son fils. Après l'avoir vu elle... semble déçue. Quoi qu'il en sois, je vais détruire le livre de Tom, il n'a apporté que des ennuis. Heureusement, Harry n'a pas eu le temps de le lire. »

« Heureusement. » Reprit la sous directrice d'un air absent.

* * *

Harry, depuis le jour où Draco lui avait craché la vérité, n'avait plus adressé la parole à qui que ce sois. Pour le plus grand plaisir du blond, il restait indifférent aux boutades de Ron et ne lui parlait plus. Le roux avait même commencé à abandonner l'idée de rester ami avec le brun. Mais ce qui énervait franchement le vampire, par contre, était le fait qu'il ne lui adressait pas non plus la parole. De ce fait, il n'avait eu aucune précision sur ce qui s'était passé ce soir là. Il ne connaissait rien des pensées du brun et le fait qu'il l'ignore commençait profondément à l'agacer.

Un soir, quelques temps avant juin, il craqua.

« Bon sang mais tu vas finir par me parler ! » Fit Draco d'un air désespéré.

Mais Harry se contenta de lui jeter un regard perdu avant de retourner a son occupation, a savoir fixer bêtement le sol.

« Si tu continue a ne pas me parler, je te mord. » Reprit il sur un ton menaçant. « Et je te laisse plus une seule goutte de sang. »

Mais encore une fois, le brun lui jeta un regard morne avant de détourner les yeux vers le sol.

« Très bien, tu l'auras voulu ! » Fit le vampire en se jetant sur Harry, crocs dehors. Il attrapa les cheveux du brun et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Mais la lueur morte dans le regard de son vis a vis le freina dans sa folie. Il lâcha un soupir résigné.

« Parle, dit quelque chose, n'importe quoi. »

« Lâche moi, Malfoy. » Fini par répondre froidement le concerné.

* * *

Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre. :) J'ai accéléré les choses parce que cette première année, bien que décisive dans le comportement de Harry, n'est pas primordiale. Je m'excuse aussi du fait que beaucoup d'autres questions sans réponses sont soulevées, mais j'ai une idée bien précise sur le déroulement de l'histoire ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et que vous continuerai de me lire. La suite arrivera bientôt.


End file.
